


Danganronpa CHAoS: Welcome to Hotel Killing

by Chaosfalls



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa CHAoS, Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosfalls/pseuds/Chaosfalls
Summary: Danganronpa is back!....I think?Wait...what *is* Danganronpa? They don't know. 40 people are thrown into what may be the scariest thing they have ever faced. Some of them don't know each other, and some may not even remember each other. With this in mind, what will they do when a monochrome bear forces them into a killing game? Will they be able to trust anyone? Who will kill, who will die? Will they make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one? Stay tuned~
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Danganronpa CHAoS: Welcome to Hotel Killing

**Author's Note:**

> So, everyone might be wondering what this is, and for those who do know, then you know that this AU/fanfiction is a bit different from the Danganronpa norm. Instead of 16, there is almost triple that! There are double the protags, survivors, even masterminds! The killing game takes place in a hotel instead of a school. My friends and I developed ideas for this as we went along, so I decided to make it a fanfic! There will be more than just 6 chapters, and there will definitely be things that will catch you off guard.  
> Before I begin, I would like to kindly let you know that there might be some triggering things and characters in this story! If cussing, violence or certain parts of the fanfic make you feel uncomfortable and or triggered, I suggest you may skip through those parts or even just not read this altogether. That being said, I'll let you know if something semi-triggering or triggering comes up. If you skip the part, I will recap what happens from there. I want everyone to feel comfortable and enjoy the ride through what may be a crazy story.  
> I hope that you enjoy this story! I know that I will enjoy writing it, and I want to stick with it and get it done so I can maybe look back someday at this and pat myself on the back for writing a whole-ass story. Without further ado, here is part one!
> 
> -Chaos

Prologue, part one

_Ah! The first trigger warning._

_TW: This part includes manipulation, toxic themes and ab//sive themes. That being said, please skip past this part if you are uncomfy._

  
????

  
Everything is set. It took us all this time, and it’s finally done. They won’t know a thing, which will make this just as fun. I giggle, twirling the keys to the security room and stepping inside. My shoes echoed throughout the hall as I led myself to the room.  
“Is everything ready, sir?” A voice quietly called out.   
I hum, turning around to look at the girl. Her eyes seemed to show that of a bored and dull expression. She looked lifeless, and it was entertaining.  
“I guess you could say so. You know how hard we’ve been trying to get this into action. We expect you three not to mess it up.”  
I slowly approach her, then quickly pinning her to the wall, holding her by her neck. She failed to escape my grasp, kicking and whimpering. This only made me chuckle. I slowly moved forward, going towards her ear.  
“If you do, there will be consequences. Don’t make me repeat myself. You are not to reveal any information about us or yourself. Don’t mention the past and do not help them, understand?” I whisper into her ear. “This is our game and we will win it. These people will be broken when we’re finished with them. The amount of despair coming our way will be greater than ever before.”  
“Y-yes sir..” She choked out, gripping onto my arms to attempt to take them off.  
Satisfied with the answer given to me, I take one good look at the helplessness in front of me before releasing her. She dropped to the ground with a thud before turning into a coughing mess, gripping her hands onto her throat.  
“Good.” I say, grinning.   
Turning to the control panel of the security room, I grab the mic that was just barely on the top of it. I turn it on, poking at it a few times.  
“Testing, testing! One, two, can everyone hear me?” I spoke, a small grin on my face. “Yes? Okay, then! It’s showtime, kiddos! Get going to your rooms and wake ‘em up. Time to get this show on the road.”  
I place the microphone back into position. My excitement began to bubble within me. This is it. This is the moment. Are the others feeling the same? I know what I’m truly feeling. Closing the door and locking it, I made my way to my “room”.   
It’s go time.

~~~~The triggering part is over!~~~~  
  
"What happened?"

One of the masterminds is prepping for the killing game! He's not very kind to one of the traitors, and he announces that "it's go time", and the game starts. Now then, back to the fic!

  
Tick….tock...tick...tock...tick-

I awoke with a start. A look of confusion and exhaustion was on my face. Even though I was unable to see my face, I had been sure that dark purple bags had started to form underneath what I had called my eyes.   
My surroundings were that of what looked to be similar to a hotel room..at least that had been what I had pieced together. My blue orbs flickered around the room, casually taking a second look every now and then at things I had found important.   
A soft feeling had consumed my body. It took me a few moments to realize that I was laying on a bed. The soft feeling of it gave me some relief, however my anxiety started to spike.  
I don't remember residing in a hotel room. In fact, I can't remember anything. How did I get here? Why am I here in the first place? I forced myself to pull my body out of my bed, taking the time to make sure I didn't hurt myself in the process. My body felt stiff, as if I had been lying there for a while.   
'Maybe I have..' I thought to myself.  
I glanced around one more time, and in the corner of the room was a small, rectangular mirror. I brought myself over to it, quietly.  
In the mirror, reflecting back at me, was an average height, blue haired and smaller framed body. My eyes were a shade of blue, and my outfit was pretty simple in style. I wore this long, purple jacket. It looked velvety, almost like a curtain. It was odd, but cool at the same time. A white long-sleeved button up with a collar was on my top part of my body, and black jeans accompanied it. Black sneakers finished it off. My outfit was perfect, at least in my opinion.  
Suddenly, a voice echoed throughout the hallways of the hotel.   
"C'MON, LET'S CHECK OUT THIS FLOOR!"  
I flinched at this. The voice came out of nowhere. And eventually, one voice became 3. There were 3 people here.  
I made my way to the door, carefully opening it. I slowly peeked my head out and peered to the right..and suddenly-  
"HEY THERE'S A PERSON!"  
I shrieked and nearly doubled over as I heard a loud, shrill voice almost burst my eardrums. I stumbled as I tried to regain my balance, and I almost failed. An average height, blonde haired girl with blue tips helped me pull myself together, and slowly but surely, I worked myself back up again.   
That was in vain. Instantly, a pair of arms tightly wrapped themselves around me, and I was knocked to the floor again.  
"Jeez, Wylee, way to make an introduction! You fucking knocked him over!" A males voice shouted, which I assumed was the third person.  
The girl with the blonde hair sighed.   
"Just help him up, Nick."   
Nick? Was that his name? What was hers? The girl on top of me was Wylee, right? I'm so confused..  
"C'mon, get up." The blonde said, pulling Wylee (?) off of me. Wylee made a face and grumbles for a moment, seemingly angry about being pulled up.  
The boy, Nick, extended his hand towards me and helped me up. His grip was harsh, it felt like I had lifted up by a guy who was fucking lifting weights. It scared me. He patted me on the back, each pat most likely leaving a bright red, hand shaped mark.   
"There ya go, all better." He said, his low voice bouncing throughout the halls.  
I thanked Nick, and turned to everyone. Both girls in front of me seemed to beam at me, staring with excitement or content.  
"I'm so happy we found you, Amery! Apparently everyone else is here too. Everything has been so weird..why are we in a hotel?" The blonde asked.  
"Everyone...else…?" I murmured.   
They exist? There's more people here? My suspicions were also correct...looks like we are in a hotel...  
"Yeah! You know, Parker, Sukaira, Mariko, the whole gang! They're here for some reason…" She trailed off, looking somewhat excited but yet confused.   
However, those names…  
"I don't know who those people are.." I say.  
No matter how hard I tried, the names never came back to me. In fact, I couldn't remember anything before my time here. All I remembered is that my name was Amery Lushan, I am the Ultimate Criminologist and I was accepted to go to Hope's Peak Academy. Were my other classmates here too? I don't understand how I can't remember anything.   
"H-Huh? What do you mean you don't remember?" She asked, a nervous and panicked look on her face. "Don't tell me you got amnesia or something…"   
Nick sighed to himself.  
"Unfortunately, Deme, that may be the case." He replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Deme?" I asked.  
"Oh! Um...that's one of my many nicknames, haha.." She chuckled to herself and sighed.  
There was some silence for a moment. I wasn't sure what to say. Before it got too quiet, she spoke up again.  
"Well, I guess if you don't remember me, I should introduce myself again. My name is Bethany Lewis, Beth or Sonia is fine too! Ultimate Designer, at your service!" She said, beaming.   
Her outfit almost fit her personality if it weren’t for the dark colors. Her outfit consisted of a dark blue crop top, a blue skirt, lacings that covered her arms and her hair was in a mix of braids, which were in the front, and ponytails. She had a cape attached to her, and it almost reminded me of the night sky. It was interesting to look at, but the color palette definitely shocked me.   
The girl beamed at me, and now the guy decided to step forward.  
"Names Nicholas, Nicholas Rich. Ultimate Defender, pleasure to know 'ya. Sorry, but I don't really have any nicknames that I go by besides Nick."  
"That's alright." I replied, smiling softly.  
It looked like Nick didn't really have anything that stood out about him. Unlike Bethany's single colored color scheme, Nick donned a darker and multi colored one. He had dirty blonde hair and green orbs, and his outfit seemed to consist of a black jacket, a white shirt and some blue jeans, and accompanied it were black sneakers. He had a "cool guy" vibe to him, and it almost made me wonder if he was the guy at school who bullied people. I guess I'll never know.  
"You seem to be a bit stunned, Amery." He said, chuckling quietly. "I suppose with the position we're in, I'd be too."  
"Yeah I suppose since we-"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt!!! But can I please introduce myself? I know we've met before, but you don't remember me.." A voice said.  
The voice, I come to find, is Wylee...also known as the girl who nearly gave me a heart attack. Already just by looking at her outfit, it was clashy, a big blue checker patterned jacket seemed to be her choice of wear, along with a white shirt, dark blue striped jeans, white socks and some shoes, which I believed to be a dark green? The entire outfit was something else.  
“Sure, Wylee, go on ahead.” Bethany replied, nodding and smiling.   
I’m gonna be honest, if that were me, I’d be a bit upset. I ignored it, humming and nodding along.  
“Sure, I guess.” Nick muttered.  
Wylee extended her hand.   
“Hi!! I’m Wylee Franklin, the Ultimate Giver! I’m so glad we met again!” She said, glee in her voice.  
I took the hand, a bit shaken.  
“Amery Lushan, Ultimate Criminologist.”   
“Right! Now we know each other!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.  
“Right…” I replied, nervous.   
This girl kinda gave off a weird vibe. Something tells me she’s more than she seems to be.  
“Okay! So uh...introductions are finished, maybe we should explore the hotel?” Bethany asked, clasping her hands together.  
“I think we’ve explored as much as we could, Deme, unless we go up to the last floor?” Nick said, putting his hand to his chin, almost thinking.  
She hummed.  
“You’re right, maybe we should go check that out. Ya comin’, Amery?”   
The attention in the area was turned to me, making me slightly anxious. What do I say what do I say I-  
“Uuuh..sorry, but I think I’m gonna go look around for myself. It’s good to kind of just go and look around myself, yeah?” I say, stumbling over a few words.  
My entire body froze up, and a nervous smile found its way to my face. I tried my best to keep myself from collapsing into a puddle of anxiety.  
“You’re right. We should leave him alone. C’mon guys, we can meet with Amery later.” Nick said, beckoning the other two to follow.  
Bethany nodded.  
“Sure, right.”  
Wylee hummed.  
“Hmm..alright! Let’s go! Bye Amery!” Wylee cheered, heading off in the other direction.  
“W-wait for me!” Bethany shouted, running after her.  
Nick and I were left, and we both glanced at each other. Nick gave me a pat on the back, also throwing a thumbs up at me.   
“You’re good, kid. Don’t worry, once we consult the others, we’ll find our way out of this. Don’t lose hope, okay?”  
I smiled now, this time genuine. He’s right.  
“Thanks, Nick, right? That helped.” I said, nodding.  
“Glad I helped. Catch ya later!”   
And with that, Nick was off. He turned away, heading towards the others. I couldn’t help but feel..welcomed? Why would they welcome someone like me? I’m just..no...nevermind. I don’t think this is as bad as I think it is. These people seem nice….for now at least. Maybe I should go meet some other people. I just hope they aren’t rude...


End file.
